crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tank
The Tank is a vehicle of legendary rarity in Crash of Cars. while it's very chubby vehicle and slow, and not even look like a tank at all, it's very subtle ability is what made it strong and durable. Special Tank takes 50% less damage from all sources, including Cannons, Homing Missiles, Mines, Black holes, and Flames, but water, lava, and railguns do not count with damage reduction, but you will still have a hard time killing a Tank. Strategies Tanks are slow, and are easy to catch up, therefore, the drivers must use it's maneuverability wisely, and seek for certain terrain advantages. Because of their size, they can potentially take more damage from enemies, but it's possible for them to dodge if careful. Boost gadgets can help getting out if a tight situation and nobody would like getting rammed by a car that has active boost, and Teleport gives this heavy vehicle a big hand. Shield also helps. Tanks can also use their massive weight to ram other cars or push them into water/bottomless pits, but beware, it's brakes aren't real good, so don't turn yourself into Tank soup. Because it's still not very combat-orientated, a Tank remaining passive and moving around subtly instead of killing everyone can survive for very long. Because being passive it's harder to detect it, and even if they do, there's usually less enemies, which is manageable by a single tank. Damage that bypasses the 50% damage reduction * Railguns (still insta-kill) * Falling out of bounds/water * Heading into areas that damage vehicles overtime (such as blizzard area in Winterland) Trivia * While stock, it somewhat resembles an olive-drab M113 APC with a forward-mounted engine, enlarged cabin, and oversized exhausts. * The Tank in-game does not in any way resemble a typical tank, but rather an APC on tracks, though an explanation of this may be due to the Tank's ability to soak up damage which is similar to a real tank''.'' ** In some other languages, it will be referred to as "APC". * In-game, the Tank can be damaged via ramming from even the lightest vehicles. This is most likely for balancing reasons, as most tanks in real life cannot be damaged by a Bumper Car. ** In real life, tanks are able to crush and destroy smaller cars and cripple larger cars due to it's stronger superstructure. * The Mini Tank and the Tank are the only 2 vehicles in the entire game to sport a unique damage reduction ability. ** Due to a bug, this only applies to ram damage. It still takes normal damage from all other sources. * Some promotional images involving the tank are inconsistent according to the current appearance. * Tank has the second-highest health of any vehicle in the game, only behind War Machine, which had 10 base health. ** It's the most durable of all non-fusion vehicles in-game. * The Tank is the first 7-health vehicle in the entire game. It was there since the initial launch of the game. The next 7-health vehicle will arrive long after, namely Party Car from Lounge Update. * The Tank was present since the global launch of the game. Category:Cars Category:Legendary Cars